Although many fungal genera have been identified as etiologic opportunistic infections, it is known that Candida. constitute the majority of the pathogens involved in these infections. Candida is unique among opportunistic pathogens because it is a resident fungus found in the normal flora of mucosa and skin of many animals, including humans. Although there are numerous species of Candida, the majority of infections are caused by C. albicans and C. tropicalis.
Immunosuppression, wherein fungal growth attains rapid and extensive colonization, is attributable to numerous causes, some of which are lifestyle related. It is known, for example, that changes in flora pH increases the likelihood of Candida growth. Fermentation of resident lactobacilli, with the subsequent formation of acid, favors yeast growth, Additionally, pregnancy and diabetes may incite growth since the level of glycogen increases in the vagina. Broad spectrum antibiotics causing changes in flora are probably the greatest contributing factor in observational increases of Candida infections. Lifestyle clothing has been given much consideration because restrictive, non-aerable garments are commensal in incubation of fungal genera. Additionally, commonly-used feminine hygiene products may contribute to the condition.
Laboratory diagnosis is currently the accepted and most definitive method for determining the presence of infection levels of Candida. However, these methods are time-consuming because they generally require culturing, sub-culturing and clinical evaluation. Therefore, the patient and physician are relegated to simply collecting a sample and waiting while the sample is submitted to a clinical laboratory for appropriate diagnosis. Although methods for colorimetric determination of Candida exist, these procedures still require extended time for culturing prior to the diagnosis. Accordingly, a time period of approximately forty-eight (48) hours is required for diagnostic evaluation using conventional methods.